Lily of Purity
by The Morrigu
Summary: What if Harry Potter was a girl? Made famous to the Wizarding World of the ignorant, Lilium Rose Potter is forgotten by her people, and abandoned by her family. Left to fend for herself on the streets, what is a girl to do?
1. Lilium

**A/N: **This is another one of those What if? Stories, an AU. I do not own any characters you recognise, they all belong to the Harry Potter world, meaning they belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any money out of this.

**Summary: **What if Harry Potter was a girl? Made famous to the Wizarding World of the ignorant, Lilium Rose Potter is forgotten by her people, and abandoned by her family. Left to fend for herself on the streets, what is a girl to do?

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
_The Mouth of the Just shall meditate Wisdom_  
et lingua eius Loquetur Iudicium  
_And his tong shall speak Judgment_  
Beatus vir. qui suffert tentationem  
_Blessed, the man who endures temptation_  
Quoniam cum probatus fuerit  
_For Once tried_  
accipiet coronam vitae  
_He shall receive the Crown of Life_  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison  
_Oh Lord, Oh Holy Fire, have mercy_  
O Quam Sancta.  
_Oh how sacred_  
Quam serena.  
_How serene_  
Quam benigna.  
_How Benevolent_  
Quam amoena.  
_How lovely_  
O castitatis **Lilium **  
_Oh Lily of Purity

* * *

_

**Lily of Purity**

**Chapter One: Lilium**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

It was the night of November 1st 1981, which in old legends was All Hollow's Day, where the adult spirits of those long gone could walk among the living and seek out their loved ones. The day was slowly drawing to a close, as midnight was creeping closer. The magic that had been alive in the very atmosphere over the past two days began to lessen, in all except one area. As street lamp, after street lamp went out, the residents of Privet Drive remained ignorant of the events which were about to transpire on their very own street. A rumbling noise echoed throughout the air, as a gigantic man stepped off a motorbike. To meet him stood an extremely old man, whose long silvery-white beard gave him the look of a Santa-look alike. Next to him stood a tall, firm looking woman. Her grey-streaked hair pulled away from her face in a tight looking bun, with no hair out of place. She was the kind of person who went through things by the rulebook.

"Hagrid." Said the old man, his eyes showing how relieved he was. "At last! And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore sir." Replied the gigantic man, otherwise known as Hagrid. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir- house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles stated swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Hagrid gave Dumbledore a bundle of blankets, while the woman looked in them, and gasped as the lightning shaped cut on the Childs forehead.

"Is that where..?" whispered the woman, trailing off.

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore. "The scar will always be there."

The woman, Professor Minerva McGonagall, began to question him about it. But Dumbledore changed the subject, and walked towards number four. He deposited the child on the doorstep, while folding a letter into the folds of the blankets. After a small talk with the other two, they quickly left. Dumbledore remained for a few moments.

"I am sorry child, but I am afraid I cannot help you any more than this. When you find out the truth, I hope you are not too angry. Farewell, young child, Farewell Lilium."

Then, the old man vanished, and the street lights reappeared.

The next morning, Petunia Dursley came out to get the milk bottle and stared in shock at the bundle of blankets on her doorstep. When they moved, she let out a shriek, which caused the young child to awaken. Grabbing the blankets, she brought them into the house.

"Vernon!" she called, staring at the black haired child in the blankets.

"Yes dear?" replied the man, who entered the kitchen. He stopped dead when he saw the bundle of blankets. "Petunia? What's this?"

"I…" she faltered, when she found a letter in the folds of the blankets. She set the child down on the table, said child having gone back to sleep, and unfolded the letter. She read it aloud for her husband to hear.

_Dear Mrs Petunia Dursley, _

_It is with my sincerest apologies that I must make you aware of the most recent development of your sister, a Mrs Lily Evans Potter. I am afraid to say that your sister and her husband died on the 31st October, at the hands of Lord Voldemort. With them went the said Dark Lord, but they left behind their young child, Lilium Rose Potter. She is just over one, and her birthday is on July 31st. By signing your name at the bottom of this letter, you are agreeing to magical protection, which will make you her guardian, but also protect you and your family from harm from the magical world. _

_I am sorry for the abruptness of this letter, but I am afraid that the young child's safety was my main thought. I do hope that you take her in, and treat her as your own. It is your decision whether to inform her of her heritage before she reaches the age of eleven, where she can rejoin our world. _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Petunia remained staring at the letter for a few moments, while Vernon was staring at the child.

"We should take the child to an orphanage." He said.

"But Vernon…"

"She is not ours, and I do not want one of _them_ living in this house." Replied Vernon.

"But what about Dudders? Us? It says that by taking her in, we will be safe. We need to be safe Vernon!" cried Petunia, remembering the deaths of her parents at the hands of wizards. "We need to stay safe."

Vernon stared at the form of his wife for a few moments, before sighing.

"Sign it." He muttered.

Petunia offered him a small smile, before grabbing a black biro and signing along the dotted line. She thought she felt a strange tingle in the air, but blamed it on her imagination.

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

Petunia Dursley looked towards the small form of her niece carefully. She was, sad to say, small for her age. Although she and Vernon pretended to not care for the child, they felt as though they should. She was a fast learner, and was eager to help them with things. She helped Dudley at times, when he didn't understand things, and it was hard to stay mad at a child, when she blinked up at you innocently with large green eyes watering. It was during the summer, when Dudley was using the hose pipe to squirt it towards cats, or any other animal that came near it. Lilium, or Lily, was sat on the bin, looking over the fence and telling him where to shoot. The pair of them weren't exactly friends, but they had a form of family truce going on. Her green eyes has a mischievous glint in them, remind Petunia very much of her younger sister. All except that damn lightning bolt on the Childs forehead.

It was an ugly scar, evil looking and it gave Petunia shivers from just looking at it. She figured that there was more behind the death of her sister than what the letter said, and it was connected to the lightning bolt scar. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Lilium! Come here!" Ordered Petunia, as the child looked up and slid from the bin and came over to her.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" said Lilium slowly, making sure that she pronounced everything right.

"How about we go to London, okay? I think we should go to the doctors." Stated Petunia, walking into the house, Lilium following behind. She told Vernon what she was planning, and although her husband didn't like the idea of spending that kind of money on the child, he agreed as well. The scar freaked him out as well. The two girls got in the car, and drove off into London.

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

The Dursley's looked towards their house sadly, as they drove away. Due to problems with Vernon's company, there were some redundancies, and Vernon was fired. Money became tight after a while, and they were forced to sell the house. It was the talk of the neighborhood, something Petunia loathed. But, as it became harder and harder to look after the four of them, with two adults and two growing children to feed, it became apparent that something had to be done. Something had to be done quickly. So, in a decision that may make both of the Dursley's regret, Petunia and Vernon packed up all of Lilium's things. They droved from the small apartment that they had been living in, and came to a stop at a St. Mary's Orphanage. They handed the five year old girl over to a nun, and her things. Then, Petunia gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug, before the couple drove off.

It took a few minutes for the young girl to realize that she had been abandoned, and in the heart of London, a small five year old girl collapsed in the pouring rain. She sobbed her heart out, with nuns just watching her actions, not deciding to comfort her or anything. Within her first week, she managed to calm down enough to fit in with the Orphanage life. The five year old began to attend school, where they were all ridiculed for being orphans. They were the insiders, those who knew what it was like being in an orphanage, whereas the outsiders were those who lived a sugar coated life, and never saw the real world. Whereas the insiders were brought up on the very streets themselves. The insiders were outcasts, although inside the Orphanage's walls, they often fought one another and quarreled, outside they united as one single force. If someone were to fight against one orphan, they fought against all one hundred and nine of them.

During her first three years in the orphan life style, Lily created her own mold. Instead of having the usual street urchin mold, she had her very own. She was quiet, smart, witty, slightly sarcastic, and worked on her instincts. Very few street kids have the gift of 'instinct'. It means that if they were to get into some kind of fight, their body would fight for them automatically, instead of freezing up. Hers did just this. Unlike her comrades, who preferred to punch and draw blood, she preferred to use her speed. She used her small, lithe body to her advantage, and was according to some of the older guys, rather flexible. (At this point he and his mates all started to laugh at some joke). Her best subject was Science, to the extent where she learnt beyond the curriculum. She knew in detail about all of the pressure points, and used this as well to her advantage. This way, she didn't have to draw blood and have to listen to the sound of her bones crushing into someone else's.

Although life outside of the Orphanage was a partial nightmare, with everyone despising the orphans, blaming them for the slightest thing. She didn't really believe how bad it would get, until a day in winter when she was eight. Upon leaving the school, and cutting through all of the alleys, (Contrary to popular belief, alleys are actually quite safe. No one goes there in fear of something happening, so they are quite empty) away from all of the hustle and bustle of the city, she came across a sight which disgusted her to her bones. The sky overheard was completely white, promising snow to come, and it was extremely cold out anyway. So, in an alleyway, four teenage outsiders were crowed around the small frail body of a boy insider. Lilium recognized him as being Kyle, a new boy at the Orphanage. The youngest there in fact. What he was doing wandering the city was anyone's guess, and the boys had just finished kicking him.

Kyle was curled up in a little ball, and lay on the freezing cold ground. Lily growled, her green eyes almost glowing with anger. How dare they! Pick on such a small kid. With a burst of energy, she rushed forwards, surprising the teens, and gathered Kyle up in her arms. He was probably about half the size of her, and was wearing really thin clothes, probably the first ones that he got. (They were always really thin, the worst for the new kid. Orphanage Rule) She looked up into the faces of the teens, and they seemed almost taken aback by the intensity of her eyes, but their pride stopped them from stepping back.

"I hope your happy with yourselves!" hissed Lily menacingly, dropping her bag on the floor next to Kyle, rising to her feet and putting her hands on her hips, offering them all a scowl. Over the years, her voice had changed from her posh Surrey accent, to a more street-wise one. So now it had a street echo and twinge to it, which made people listen to her, just to hear such a strange voice.

The guys all shared a look, some of them eyeing her up. They obviously didn't expect such a small girl to have such an attitude.

"Chill! He's only a fucking orphan!" said the blond, who then looked at her scruffy uniform and bag. "Though your probably one too! Another fucking scrounger!"

Lily stopped herself from recoiling slightly, and examined precisely what kind of teens were in front of her. _Designer Uniforms…Posh Shoes….**Clean** Shoes…Expensive Winter Coat…You call us scroungers? Your all living off daddy's little money…bloody hypocrites _thought Lily darkly.

"You can't call us a scrounger. Least we ain't daddy's boys!" voiced Lily, her eyes subtly darting around the alley for an escape.

"Bitch." Hissed a brunette, and one of them made a grab for her, but she ducked under the arm. She grabbed hold of it, and twisted it around the guys back. He hissed in pain, and she smirked in triumph. That was until she remembered that there was one of her, and four of them.

"Shit." She whispered, but collapsing to the floor as her head pounded. The blond sneered down at her, and she scowled up at him. Together, him and his buddies crowd around her and one of them pulled her arms back, while another held her legs together. The other two started to kick her, and she tried to scream, but someone covered her mouth. Anger, it surged up from the pit of her stomach, flowed through her bloodstream, itching to be released. Lily then bit down angrily on the hand that covered her mouth, her tears running down her cheeks from the amount of pain that she was in.

Then, she screamed. It wasn't the normal high pitched scream; it was more a scream of agony. But with it, released all of the anger that was writhing like a wild animal in her gut. It sent the four boys flying into the opposite wall, hit it and slide down to the ground, unconscious. It healed all of her injuries, and some of Kyle's by the looks of it. Lily sat up in shock, staring mystified at the unconscious boys. Whatever had happened, she sent a silent thank you to the heavens, and crawled over to Kyle. She gently shook him awake, and he opened his large grey eyes, staring at her in a mixture of fear and happiness.

"Shh! It's alright now!"

From that day on, Lilium Rose had a little brother.

As time passed, and the life at the Orphanage became even harder as funding became hard to get, Kyle seemed to be attached at the hip to Lily. The problem was that without the money, they couldn't afford to buy medicine for the kids, and Kyle seemed to get ill a lot. This meant that most of their time was spent at a bed side, with Kyle occasionally curling up in bed with Lily at night. The sisters at the Orphanage though, seemed to think that and education was more important than rest, so eventually Kyle had to go to school while being extremely ill. By the time Lily reached the age of ten, the Orphanage was in such bad conditions that the funds just disappeared, and the Orphanage became disbanded. After a rather tearful goodbye at Kings Cross Station, Kyle and Lily separated. Kyle going to Southampton and Lily going to Manchester to begin her new life.

The train journey didn't take that long, and she had to get the bus to the new school. Her new school was Stand Grammar School for Girls. It was a boarding school of sorts, where orphans could live there, and children in the area could attend as well. The school itself was built just before World War II, and had paint peeling off the walls, and still retained the same rooms that were there then. The area had a mixture of grand million pound mansions, as well of a few housing estates. The school had a mixture of class attending it, some from the higher societies, and other from the lowest of the low. There were around five hundred pupils, ranging from eight all the way up to eighteen. So at the beginning of September 1990, Lily Rose joined the flanks of these pupils. She wore the usual uniform, which was a navy knee length skirt, white socks, black shoes, white blouse, and a navy jumper. Her long black hair was in two plaits, and her green eyes were wide staring around the hall at the other girls there who were wearing the same clothes. Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad here.

* * *

Lily yawned, and got dressed quickly as her alarm went off signaling it was time to get up. She looked across at her room mate, Katie Parland, who was a vivacious blond girl of twelve years. She would be up in the late hours talking to either herself, or to Lily, but always be awake at the crack of dawn. It always managed to amaze Lily how Katie could be so full of life. As if summoning her by magic, Katie entered through the door, looking refreshed and looking as though she just had been forced to eat something disgusting. This, by the kitchen staffs efforts at food, probably wasn't surprising.

"Don't bother goin' down for breakfast; the porridge is all lumpy and cold." Said Katie, pouting to herself. The girl grabbed her rucksack, and left the room with Lilium in tow.

The main problem at Stand Grammar was not that it received no funding. In fact, it had plenty. The problem was that it all went to a Mr. Richard Crompton. An extremely proud man, who believed that what he said, went. He was the sort of person, who believed that if he told the wind to stop howling, it would. He only spent the money which was for the school when it was necessary. So the food was of the lowest standard, the bed sheets, the clothes, the books, everything. Even the necessary things that girls needed, which wasn't something the Lily had wanted to know, but Katie thought to tell her anyway. Mr. Crompton also hated children. He said that they were too needy, and reliant on everyone. They were too innocent of the outside world, and needed some help in that department. This might have been why several of the middle grouped girls. (Those only just hitting their teens), were extremely quiet and subdued. It was also why they were advised not to go anywhere near the west wing for their own safety, and last of all, why the said girls always appeared after the weekends with bruises. The strange thing was that teachers just turned a blind eye.

The girls who were his favorites, so to speak, were always the orphans. This was why Katie had wanted to room with the new girl; because she figured that he wouldn't try anything with a younger girl rooming with her. He wouldn't want to taint her innocence too early. They entered the main hall, where girls were lining up, ready for morning assembly. Both Katie and Lily sat on some chairs near the centre, and soon a hush fell over the hall. Mrs Braxter, an aging kind woman stood up on the stage, she smiled at all the girls, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. With a whole month of being at Stand Grammar, Lily had actually gotten to know the woman rather well. Lily was always very attentive to those around her, looking at them in detail, examining them and seeing what they were like. It was something she had picked up at St Mary's; it was like sizing them up. So when Mrs Braxter's smile didn't meet her eyes, it meant that there was something seriously wrong. Then up on the stage, Mr. Crompton appeared.

He was not so much a man to be fear; he was of medium height, with dark features and a very prominent chin. He wore a grey suit, and looked very tired, as though he had just exercised or something. Lily shook her head; she didn't want to go into detail on that kind of thing. It wasn't that he was scary; it was mainly that his reputation is what made you shiver at night. It was what made you bolt your dorm door, in all hopes that Mr. Crompton wouldn't try any nighttime wanderings. Mr. Crompton's dark eyes flashed dangerously, as he glared down at the group of girls before him.

"In this school, we do not stand disobedience. We do not stand with malicious intent towards one another, and most of all, we do not stand for unruly actions. I intend to make an example." He whirled around, and spat towards the two men at the doors. "Bring her in."

It was as though it were a jail, and whoever the men were going to bring in, they were going to feed her to the very air itself like a pack of dogs. Whatever crime this girl had done was probably farfetched, and she was probably trying to help someone. In through the doors came a young girl, she was probably about fifteen or sixteen. She was tall for her age, and fully developed. She had dark auburn hair, and hazel eyes. She was of the popular sort, and had many friends. These friends in fact hissed at one another in shock and despair, obviously they knew something that no one else knew. The closest girl to Lily, who looked as though she was going to cry, was a brunette who was of medium height. Her name was something like Harriet or Holly. She was staring at the girl on the stage with something akin to sympathy, and Lily could have sworn she heard the girl murmuring bible passages under her breath. What ever was going to happen, it was not going to be good.

"This girl! This Amy Daniels is a threat to this establishment." At this, he offered a glare at the girl. "Her very being here is against everything we stand for here. Let it be known that we at Stand do not condone frivolous actions between one another, and we do not encourage any form of sexual contact between either sexes." He shot Amy another glare. "For these actions, Amy Daniel's is hereby disgraced from Stand Grammar, and may never join is again."

Lily raised an eyebrow towards the stage, and looked along the lines of upperclassmen girls, to see them all looking fearfully towards the stage. There was obviously more to this than that their seemed. Perhaps, Mr. Crompton was a man to be feared after all?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Read and review! Note: There are two books which some aspects of this chapter are based off. The person to guess these books shall win brownie points! XD**


	2. The Importance of Names

**A/N: **I hope that you all enjoyed chapter one, here is chapter two for your enjoyment.

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter was a girl? Made famous to the Wizarding World of the ignorant, Lilium Rose Potter is forgotten by her people, and abandoned by her family. Left to fend for herself on the streets, what is a girl to do?

* * *

**Lily of Purity**

**Chapter Two: The Importance of Names**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

_"Through me the way into the suffering city,  
through me the way to the eternal pain,  
through me the way that runs among the lost.  
Justice urged on my high artificer;  
My maker was divine authority,  
The highest wisdom, and the primal love.  
Before me nothing but eternal things were made,  
And I endure eternally.  
Abandon every hope, ye who enter here."

* * *

_

Lilium Rose lay face down on her bed in her room, listening to the silence which echoed around the corridors in the dead of the night. Katie had gone to sleep hours ago, and Lily remained awake. Mr Crompton's threat echoing throughout her head. The upper-class girls weren't talking. They had all sat in a stony silence in the common area, and had their heads hung low. Lily had tried to ask Katie what it was about, but she just shook her head. Saying how if she were to stay here, she would stay quiet. So, it was now in the dead of the night that Lilium's imagination was getting out of hand. She had only been at Stand Grammar for a matter of weeks, and now she was wishing she hadn't ever come at all.

She had enjoyed her life in the Orphanage, and now it was gone. Now she really was all alone, and Kyle was on the other side of the country. He had probably forgotten about her as well. Her little brother was probably on some adventure, while she was stuck in a school with too many mysteries for her to handle at once. Her thoughts became silent, as she heard footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. Stilling herself, and calming her breathing, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. It was something she had learnt early on in the Orphanage, while watching those around her in a deep sleep. She had always been known to be perceptive of the area around her, and in a way, always on her guard. That's how she knew if someone was watching her, or if someone was trying to follow her. It had become a sixth sense in a way.

She heard the footsteps come to a stop, right outside their door, and the door open. Which it shouldn't be able to do, if the lock was on. Which it was. Someone entered the room, and walked over to Katie's bed. The footsteps came to a halt, and Lily chanced opening one eye. There, stood in their room was Mr Crompton. His hand was cupping Katie's cheek, and a malicious smile adorning his face, contorting his features into one of madness. Lily felt an icy feeling surround her gut, as she stared at him. Now, everything fit into place, and the icy feeling disappeared, only to be replaced by fear. Whether her time with this madman was going to come, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight it. No matter what.

* * *

_Dear Lily, _

_I am sorry I haven't written sooner, been really busy. How is it up in Manchester? Are you alright? Do I have to come up there to hurt someone? (Joke…I hope…) It's pretty boring down here, I am staying with some foster parents, they're alright I guess, a bit too normal, but okay. Attending the local school, and they seemed shocked that an orphan could be somewhat smart. Guess not all kids have you to help them? Eh? I can't really think of what else to write, just reply please! We will see each other soon, I hope for Christmas. _

_Kyle, your little bro. _

Lily smiled down at the letter, a small tear in her eye. It was now coming up the Halloween, and if he was right, they could see one another for Christmas. Less than two months away. She would be able to leave this place, in order to find sanctuary with her little brother. She sat at the breakfast table, eating her porridge slowly, and her eyes not leaving the table.

"Lil? You alright?" asked Katie, who had appeared next to her, leaving her own friends for a while.

"Yes." Replied Lily, shortly. She was in no mood to speak.

"You sure? You look a bit bummed? Why don't you miss the day?" asked the blond, towards her younger friend.

"I can't, we're starting algebra in Math today. I don't want to miss it." Replied Lily, creating an excuse. She stood up and left the room, ignoring the disbelieving look Katie shot her way. Although Katie didn't know it, Lily feared for her. Mr Crompton had kept up his nighttime wanderings, and visited their room once or twice a week. She didn't know whether to tell her friend or not, but decided to try and help her if she could. When the bell signaled for first lesson, she took up her customary seat in the back of the Math's room, allowed Mrs Marshall to begin the lesson.

Although these lessons were suited for her age group, she found them tedious and unchallenging. She spent most of her time learning in the Library, and had no problems with the work. For the rest of the day, she spent in a somewhat bubble. She stayed on her own, and kept to herself for the most part. She ignored Katie's attempts at conversation during dinner, and went back to her room to complete her homework. When it was time to go to sleep, she realized that Katie was not back yet. Shaking her head slightly, she went under her covers, and fell into a deep slumber. She later awoke in the middle of the night, and instinctively knew that there was something wrong. Sitting up, she looked across at Katie's bed to find it empty.

Her heart thudding in her chest, she grabbed a dressing gown and left the room. The teachers wouldn't be walking around at this time of night, and she would be the only one awake. She walked down the dark corridors, listening out for any sound. She paused suddenly. It was faint, but she could almost make out the sound of crying. It was muffled, and in the normal school day it wouldn't be heard, but she could make it out. Speeding up, she turned a handle to find it locked. The noise coming from behind the door became quiet, before starting up again. This time insistent sounds, but still muffled.

"Open!" ordered Lily, yanking the door again. She felt her heart beat speed up. She had found her friend, but she couldn't get through the damn door! Concentrating even more, she tried to find that part of herself that caused strange things to happen. Strange, unexplainable things.

"Open!" hissed Lily, and the door sprang open. Running inside, she stared in shock at the sight that met her. Katie was hung in midair over a bed. Rope was tied to her joints, tied tightly in order to keep her still and from falling onto the bed. As she had been thrashing about, these rope burns had cut into her skin, causing them to become blood stained. Katie's blond hair was plastered to her face by a mixture of sweat and blood. At the sight of her younger friend, Katie let out an almost pleased sound, from behind a gag. Lily rushed forwards, and undid the bindings as best as she could. She removed the gag, and helped the girl to stand. Katie couldn't walk, so she was leaning on Lily as the smaller girl dragged her down the corridors in the dead of the night.

The soon arrived at their room and Lily locked the door, and put a chest of drawers in front of it. No one was going to come in this room unwarranted.

"Katie?" asked Lily, looking at her friend as she lay on the bed, breathing heavily. The girl didn't respond.

Mumbling something that sounded like a curse, she moved the chest of drawers, and ran towards the Teachers Part of the school. Someone had to help them! Someone must. She came to a stop in front of a door. It was Mrs Braxter's room. Lily had never spoken to her before, and now stood outside the large apartment that the Headmistress lived in during school time. Catching her breath, the young girl knocked in the door.

Surprisingly, the door opened straightway. Except, it wasn't Mrs Braxter who answered it. It was a boy. Early teens looking at him. He wore a nondescript outfit, and blue eyes stared down at her curiously.

"Please!" gasped out Lily, staring at the brown haired teen with a mixture of curiosity and hope. "I must see Mrs Braxter!"

The boy moved aside, and she walked in. The apartment was richly furnished, with a roaring fire in the grate. There was a desk on the far side, where it looked as though the boy had come from.

"She's in her office. I will go get her for you." Replied the boy, walking over to a door, and poking his head in. After a quick conversation, Mrs Braxter came out.

"Miss Rose, has something happened?" asked Mrs Braxter, wearing her usual suit. Her grey-auburn haired pulled back in a quick bun, and her blue eyes staring inquisitively at the girl.

"Please, Ma'am. It's Katie, something happened. I…she…I found her near the Language Block. In one of the rooms there." Said Lily in a rush.

Mrs Braxter's eyes fell to the floor in guilt, while she turned around to the young boy who was listening to the proceedings with interest.

"Damien, go and get your stuff." She looked towards Lily. "I assume that Miss Parland is hurt?"

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Lily.

Damien shook his head in disbelief, and disappeared into one of the other rooms. Mrs Braxter then opened a cupboard and brought out some glass bottles with brightly coloured liquids in. She ignored Lily's inquisitive look, and put them all in a bag. When Damien came back with his own bag, the three of them left the area and went towards the student's rooms. They went into Lily's room to find Katie still on the bed.

"Oh my!" whispered Mrs Braxter, lifting her hand to her mouth.

Damien ignored the woman's shock, and went towards the young girl. He opened his bag, and removed some bandages. He added some liquid to them, and began to wrap them around the wounds. Mrs Braxter began to get out some bottles, and handed some to Lily for her to hold. In a matter of minutes, Katie was sleeping soundly on her bed, her injuries wrapped up. The pair of them got up, and Mrs Braxter turned to Lily.

"You say that you found her in the Language Block?" Lily nodded. "The rooms down there are all locked. How did you get in?" Lily shrugged, while Mrs Braxter eyed her suspiciously.

"Me and Damien will go now, Lily." Said Mrs Braxter. "If anything of this sort is to happen again, just find one of us." She gestured to both her and Damien. "We will be happy to help. Sleep will, Miss Rose. Classes will still be in the morning."

They left, leaving the black haired girl to her thoughts.

* * *

When Katie found out that her being rescues from Mr Crompton's clutches was not a dream, she almost hugged the life out of Lily. It seemed that the girl felt a lot better, and was walking around. However, she did not wish to attend classes so the pair of them had to split up. Lily sat in her English Class, hearing the teacher going on about Similes and Metaphors. She hated being sat in a classroom, while her friend was all alone in the rooms. How could she be certain Mr Crompton wouldn't come back?

At lunch, she was eating her Jacket Potato when Mr Crompton stormed into the hall. Everyone immediately shut up, all staring at the man with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Can we help you, sir?" asked Mrs Braxter, staring at Mr Crompton emotionlessly.

"Madam, could we please continue this in your rooms. We have much to talk about." Said the man, and the pair disappeared. Lily shuddered; she had a feeling that their conversation would have something to do with her. Afterwards, the school went out onto the grounds for a break of half an hour. She sat there at the base of a tree, watching as the last of the year's sunshine shone down on the grounds.

"Hey there." Said a voice.

Lily turned around to come face to face with Damien.

"Oh…hey." Replied Lily lazily, and fought to hide a blush. That was a bit lame.

"This seat taken?" asked the teen, gesturing to the place next to her. She shook her head, and he sat down next to her. "Why are you all alone?"

"I don't have many friends, except Katie. The girl you saved last night." Replied Lily, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "What's happening with Mr Crompton?"

Damien shot her a shocked look, before answering. "So you know then?" She nodded. "He's getting chewed out by Alyssa…Mrs Braxter at the moment."

"Is this it?" hissed Lily, staring at the teen in shock.

"It is all that can be done." Replied Damien calmly.

"That's not good enough. You mean that he can do whatever he wants and get away with it?" replied Lily, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Mr Crompton owns the school or part of it anyway. To go against him could have worse consequences. Besides, the evidence against him tends to disappear once the crimes have been put against him."

"Disappear?" questioned Lily.

"The girls loose their nerve, and don't want to press charges. So he carries on." Replied Damien.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Lily, changing tactics.

"Excuse me?" asked Damien, with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, this is a girl's school. I do believe that you are male. What are you doing here?"

He laughed, before replying. "Alyssa adopted me in a way, and now I live at the school, getting taught personally by her."

Lily nodded her head, but then the bell echoed throughout the grounds.

"I guess I have got to go. Bye Damien." Said Lily, disappearing into the school.

"Goodbye Miss Rose, I am sure we will see one another again." Whispered Damien.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, whenever Mr Crompton did venture into the school grounds, she always felt as though he was looking at her. When she told her fears to Katie, the girl just laughed. She either didn't believe her, or thought that laughing was the best cure. Whatever it was, it was irritating. She was at the moment writing a letter to Kyle. They had been writing to one another for a few months, and he was her only correspondence. She was sat in front of the warm fire, writing down all she could think of to tell her little brother. She sensed someone watching her, and looked up to see an oriental girl staring at her. She was in most of her classes, and was the same age as Lily. So far, they had never spoken a word to one another.

"Can I help you?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

She just huffed in reply, and continued to do this for a while. Until at last she came over to Lily, and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I need help." She said, simply.

"How so?" replied Lily, hoping that the girl would stop being snotty. She looked as though she had eaten a lemon, and would rather not be doing this at all.

"I just don't understand these equations." Said the girl, gesturing towards the maths homework, which was due in the next day. Lily was about to help her, moving her letter to one side, when the girl stood up and walked off. "Thanks."

Lily scowled at her. She expected her to do it all for her. Growling, she picked up the homework, and looked at the name at the top.

"Leanne Carlsey. Two can play at this game." She moved the paper closer towards the fire, so that if any sparks were to come off it, it would catch alight.

Lily then sat down, and continued to write her letter to her brother. When Leanne came back, expecting a completed piece of homework, all she got was a pile of ashes. She threw them in Lily's face, and stomped off. Lily grinned to herself. Served the girl right. She checked her watch, and decided she had to go and see Mrs Braxter. She wanted to leave and go down to Southampton for Christmas, she needed permission. She knocked on the door of the apartment, and the door swung open. It was Damien.

"Hey Damien. Is Mrs Braxter here?" asked the girl, looking at the boy inquisitively. He looked as though an explosion had just occurred.

"Yes. She's just come out of the staff meeting." He turned around, and called the Headmistress. The aging woman came to the door with a smile, and invited Lily in.

"What can I help you with?" asked Mrs Braxter warmly.

"I was wondering, Ma'am, if I may go down to Southampton for Christmas. My little brother, so to speak, lives down there with his foster parents. He has invited me down, and I was just get confirmation." Stated Lily, her green eyes alight in hope. However, this disappeared when Mrs Braxter's blue eyes dulled slightly.

"I am sorry dear, but I cannot authorize it. The permission you seek must come from Mr Crompton." Replied Mrs Braxter.

"Where would Mr Crompton be at this time?" asked Lily, holding back her fear.

"In his office." Answered Mrs Braxter, and she watched as Lily turned around, going to go. "But please be careful, Lily."

The black haired girl nodded her head, and disappeared up the corridor.

* * *

"Enter!" barked Mr Crompton's voice.

Grounding her courage, Lily did just that. She pushed open the large mahogany door, and entered the room. Mr Crompton was sat in a large chair, near the fire. He was reading some papers, and smoking a cigar. His dark eyes seemed to light up, when she entered the room. They lit up with something Lily immediately disliked.

"What can I help you with?" asked Mr Crompton, malevolently.

"Sir, Mrs Braxter asked me to come and see you. It is regarding me going down to Southampton for Christmas."

"What would you be going down there for?" replied Mr Crompton.

"My little brother asked me to go."

"An orphan having a brother. I take it not by blood?"

"No sir, he is my brother in everything but that." Said Lily.

"How old is he?"

"Now? He is seven."

"Very mature for a seven year old." Replied Mr Crompton.

"He's always been more mature. Supposedly something to do with being around me."

"Why? Do you think that you are mature for a ten year old?"

"Yes. Not many ten year olds would have a conversation such as this with a superior." Shot back Lily.

"Touché."

"Sir, I must request my answer. I need to write back to him as soon as possible."

"Why not use the phone?" asked Mr Crompton.

"The house he is at doesn't have one sir."

Mr Crompton made a sound of outrage, but quickly quieted himself.

"At the moment, I am unsure whether or not to allow you to go. I wish for you to come back here every day to work in this office and help me complete my tasks. I will give you my answered in December."

Understanding this as a dismissal, Lily left the office.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Lily as a diligent pupil, worked both on her studies, and doing Mr Crompton's office work. She didn't notice the whispers that followed her around, or the glares she received. Everyone seemed to think that she was on his side; no one could see that doing this had its very own purpose. The purpose to help her reach her brother. She dutifully ignored the sly remarks, and how Katie was distancing herself from her. She didn't really mind being in the company of Mr Crompton. All he did was sit at his desk and write letters, she had to keep everything in order, tidy his office, and if she got bored she could read one of the many books which lined the shelves. The real problem was the reaction she received from the rest of the school. It was at this time that she found these girls merciless and quite simply, stupid.

She stopped before the office door, and knocked. At the barked 'Enter', she walked through the doorway. She nodded towards Mr Crompton, and began her work. Carrying on for seamless hours, filing away papers and files, she didn't seem to notice that time was slowly passing by. That was until she caught sight of a file. The file appeared to have been read a lot if the creases and the ware of the paper was to be judged. A frown creased her forehead, as she read the name on the top. _, Lilium-Rose_ It was her. Her file from St Mary's. The file that Mr Crompton must have spent hours reading. Repressing a shudder, she opened it up to see what was written about her.

_Subject, Lilium Rose_

_Name: Lilium Rose_

_Surname: Unknown_

_Date of Birth: 31st July 1980_

_Blood type: O_

_Arrived: 3rd March 1985_

_Left: 26th August 1990_

_Injuries: Fractured collar bone, sprain ankle, broken wrist, bruising to head, torso and upper body. _

_Summary: Smart, quiet, dislike of attention, yet loyal to friends. _

_Psycho Profile: Too many barriers and masks, unable to help – Dr Dermont. _

_Academic Level: Maths: 6, Science: 5, English:6 Others Averaged: 5_

Although she had never read her file from St Mary's, she knew she had one. Her it was, in front of her. Stating all of her injuries, her academics and even the statement from the psychiatrist that they brought in. She sensed someone moving towards her, and she automatically whirled around. Mr Crompton was staring at her with a mixture of contempt and predatory lust.

"Why do you have a file on me?" asked Lily, staring at him. She willed herself to stay where she was, and not back away.

"I have a file on everyone." Replied Mr Crompton shortly.

"But then why was mine examined this much?" requested Lily.

"I find you an intriguing creature." Said Mr Crompton. "You are intelligent no doubt, exceptionally in fact. To come from an Orphanage though, makes you distinctive. You are different, no doubt you are aware of this. But I am also interested in these injuries. Injuries to the upper body? Torso? Fractured collar bone? Just what were you doing in London? These are not normal injuries. It makes one wonder what happened in your past to cause this. Is this the same cause that made you create these barriers around your mind? For your apparent safety?"

Lily stayed silent. She was not going to answer his questions. She had no intention of doing so. No one could make her answer these questions, especially not _him. _

"Abandoned by your family I take it? They didn't want you? Is that why you have no name? As a child, which you are to the rest of the world, you will not understand the importance that surnames can bare. You will not be able to get very far with merely your intelligence and your charm. To pass your middle name off as your second name was genius, but it won't get you very far. You are an enigma, and I have full intentions of solving you. Just who is the dark haired child, with pale skin and tall for her age. Just who is the supposed Lilium Rose, the girl with such a nice name, whose loving family named her Lily of Purity. Just why were you abandoned Miss Rose? Why don't you tell me?"

"I wasn't abandoned." Choked out Lily, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't cried in years, and here she was crying in Mr Crompton's office. After promising herself to not show weakness, to protect herself, she failed.

"Then how did you get into St Mary's?"

"I…don't know…" replied Lily shortly.

"Well, Miss Rose. I have _extremely_ good connections you see. One night, not so long ago, I came across a chap called Vernon. Poor guy. Couple of years ago he lost his extremely good job, and all of his connections. Took him a few years to build them back up. Now he, his wife and son live up in Newcastle. He worked for a bank, and now owns a few nightclubs. He is in fact extremely wealthy now. So one night, he had slightly too much whisky, and told me about this little girl who he and his family had to get rid of." His eyes shined with malicious intent, as he stepped forwards.

Lily shook her head, she remembered it now. The lightning was arching across the sky, as rain hammered against the floor. She watched as a car sped away, and a screech of pain echoed throughout the area. It was her doing the screeching. It had been the day she had been abandoned. She felt someone's hand cupping her cheek, and she lifted her head. Her emerald green eyes were welling with tears, as she remembered that night, when her only family left abandoned her in a thunder storm.

"I see my thoughts were correct. Mr Dursley told me that they didn't give the Orphanage your real name, because it was for your safety. But he never got round to telling me who you really were. He passed out you see. But, now I believe that you hold all the answers. I want this little puzzle of mine solved. I would like the answers now!" he hissed, gripping her chin even hard, and stepping forwards even more. So barely an inch was between them. Lily shuddered, feeling claustrophobic. "You will tell me girl!"

Lily lowered her head, while trying to think of what to say. Mr Crompton then grabbed a fistful of hair, and wrenched her head up, so she would meet his eyes. She gasped out in pain, as her head throbbed.

"Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!" gasped Lily.

Mr Crompton let go of her, a thoughtful expression marring his face.

"Well, if that is the case. I will have to make you tell me."

Lily stared at the man, confused. She didn't understand. If he believed that she had nothing to tell, then what did he expect of her to tell him. Suddenly, moving quicker than she thought he could, he grabbed her head once more and wrenched it up. He bent down and crushed his lips against hers. He wrapped a hand around her waist when he sensed her want to run away.

Lily however was crying out in pain. Her lips were hurting, and the grip around her waist was vice-like. She couldn't escape. This was her end. She felt Mr Crompton toss her to the ground like a rag doll, and drag her across the ground by her hair. She had to do something. A new life flowed through her veins, as her want for freedom increased. Her skin seems to glow with energy, as the rooms temperature increased. Mr Crompton was then blasted across the room, into a glass cabinet. He hit it, and glass exploded out into the room. Lily has enough sense of mind to cover her eyes, but her hands, legs, arms and cheeks were cut by flying glass. When she felt that it was safe, she removed her hands to look across the glass covered room, and the unconscious form of Mr Crompton. She had done it again. That weird thing, which caused her to hurt people in order to save herself. She lowered her head, and felt a tear slide down her cheek. Soon silent sobs racked her body, as she felt all the loneliness in the world. She remembered it all now, her family leaving her alone. It was one of the reasons as to why her fear for thunder storms. All of these things went back to the night the Dursley's left her at St Mary's. Why hadn't they tried to find her since? It made no sense. She remembered them being kind to her, vaguely. She remembered playing with her cousin in the back garden. She also remembered lots of white light, and people prodding and poking at her forehead. Nothing else had made sense.

Hours later perhaps, she had lost all sense of time, she heard someone walk through the door. She didn't look up, until someone crouched down next to her. Her emerald green eyes clashed with sapphire blue, as Damien stared at her. She rushed towards him, and enveloped him into a hug, tears cascading down her cheeks, as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh, Lily. It's ok. We'll go and see Alyssa now." With his help, she managed to get up off the floor, and leave the room. Neither of them seemed to care over the fact that they were holding hands.

* * *

"Now, Lily. I believe everything you have told me." Said Mrs Braxter softly. "However, the only way we can get rid of Mr Crompton is if you are willing to press charges." The tone of her voice suggested that she had said that line many a time.

Determination flooding her system, she nodded her head. "I will."

A bright smile crossed Mrs Braxter's features, she had obviously been looking forward to the day when she could get rid of him.

"Now, onto another subject. I know how she managed to subdue him." From the shocked look that Lily gave her, she continued. "I am not going to tell anyone about it, as it is a gift. A gift that myself, and Damien have as well. A gift that millions of people worldwide share with you as well. It's the gift of magic."

Lily head shot up in shock, staring at Mrs Braxter in disbelief.

"You Lily are a witch. From what I can see, you will probably be one of the most powerful magic users of your generation."

Before Lily could reply, she felt the darkness which had been on the edges of her vision, take over. She then knew no more.

* * *

**Lol! Quite lot to happen yet. I have, by the way wrote this entire story in summary form. It's going to be eighteen chapters long, and you will all want to kill me when you read the sixteenth! XD Enjoy**!


	3. Prodigy

**A/N: **Heyo everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! XD

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter was a girl? Made famous to the Wizarding World of the ignorant, Lilium Rose Potter is forgotten by her people, and abandoned by her family. Left to fend for herself on the streets, what is a girl to do?

* * *

**Lily of Purity**

**Chapter Three: Prodigy**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

_Find your guiding inspiration  
In a place where dreams are made  
With a lifetime's preparation  
It's no time to be afraid  
Put our difference behind us  
While we shine like the sun  
See what we've all become  
Together we are one_

* * *

_**Stand Grammar School for Girls January 9th 1991 1:37 AM**_

Lily sat up in her bed, staring through the window, looking out into the night sky. For a month now, she had been spending extra time with Damien and Mrs Braxter, learning all she could about magic. She remembered that night a month ago, when Mrs Braxter told her the truth. The next morning, when she had woken up, the first thing she did was pester Damien with questions. Now, she was learning magic at a steady rate, while learning the normal Muggle Subjects. She remembered hearing Mrs Braxter talking about magical subjects, and how she would soon be able to pick her subjects which she could learn. She was soon to start the GCSE level of academics, something which her peers found…disturbing? She had spent most of her time during the Christmas holidays learning as much as she could. She figured that the quicker she learnt Muggle Subjects, she quicker she could focus more on her Magical Potential. Mrs Braxter was also saying how if the letter from Hogwarts did come for her, then she would have to go there, but if not she would be able to apprentice Mrs Braxter properly.

The small, black haired girl sighed. Once she had completed her GCSE's at the end of this school year. She could start on other things. She was looking forward to it, although it would mean spending less time with her friends. Looking across the room at Katie, she lowered her eyes. Her friend had been celebrating for a while about Mr Crompton's demise, the end to his reign of terror. No one knew precisely how it happened, and if Lily had her way, no one would. She disliked attention, loathed it in every shape or form. Katie, who had found out about what happened, seemed to think she ought to own up to what happened. Lily, being shy so to speak, blatantly refused. Katie now wasn't talking to her.

Opening the draw next to her bed, she took out the book Damien had said she ought to read, before joining the magical world. The book _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _proved to be both informative and interesting. She found it unbelievably interesting about the Dark Lord Voldemort's history, and his demise. To think, a small baby boy could stop such a power?

The real question plaguing her mind, what sort of power did little Harry James Potter have?

* * *

_**Stand Grammar School for Girls April 5th 1991 11:23 PM**_

Alyssa Braxter was a quaint woman. She has spent the past decade and a half caring for young children, and teaching them in both the Muggle Ways and Magical. Her last apprentice was from nine years ago, and had gone to China to learn Oriental Magic. She herself prided herself in her subtle knowledge, and her connections. Although she looked very old, no one would be able to guess her actual age. She was to turn one hundred and twenty one that very year, and barely looked seventy. One of the good things about being magical, you didn't age. She was also the cousin of the esteemed Albus Dumbledore, and they were both alike in that they enjoyed teaching, and the innocence of youth. Her cousin enjoyed experimenting, and being his usual exuberant self when it came to this activity. It was only by a matter of chance that he came across the twelve uses of Dragon Blood. Whereas Alyssa preferred to study more. It was why she was a Ravenclaw, and him a Gryffindor. Though she would swear down that he should be a Slytherin.

She had studied Magical Theory, believing that learning the theory behind the topic itself would help. It did, so she was a master of many different subjects due to this. Instead if announcing this to the rest of the World, she kept it too herself. Something unlike her cousin. She preferred the quiet life, and enjoyed her time teaching others, and passing on her knowledge. She also took pleasure in helping those few young witches and wizards who came into their powers late. Those whose powers didn't manifest before their eleventh birthday were not enrolled into Hogwarts, and the power would go to waste. Over her years in the Muggle School System, she had come across eleven of these people, Damien and Lily included.

Damien was a rather, strange young teen. He had turned fourteen a few weeks before, and was not your normal teen. He had German Origins, and came from the Russwock Family. It was a very Pureblooded family, who had abandoned Damien on the streets of London at the age of six when he hadn't yet shown any magic. That was how deep their beliefs ran. Instead of becoming a hardened street rat, he became submissive. This was what led to his quiet attitude which he had now, but he was extremely perceptive. Scarily in fact. She had picked him up two years ago, and since then he had been learning Magic. She didn't really bother with the Muggle System, as he had never been to a Muggle School before. He was already on Fourth Year material, which had all been covered in the two years she had been teaching him. He was proficient in Transfiguation, Herbology, Divination and Charms. She actually believed him to have some Seer Blood in his veins, since she had seen him take the trance-like state several times. The look in his sapphire blue eyes was quite unnerving when he was in a trance.

Her other ward, Lily, was a complete enigma. She was powerful, extremely. She had managed to blast Mr Crompton across the room with ease, and when Alyssa had got her a wand, (Ebony and Holly, with Phoenix Tail Feather and Dragon Blood), Lily had proved that she wasn't to be messed with. Alyssa had read her file continuously, looking for clues of her parentage. Alyssa wasn't prejudiced, but she was too powerful to be a Muggleborn. She had to have some sort of Pureblood in her. Her looks also reminded Alyssa of someone she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The girl was also going through her Muggle School quickly, and by June she could take her GCSE's, and over Summer she could read her books on magic. Then proceed in learning it at a quicker rate. She had already covered all the first year knowledge, which wasn't that much to learn.

Sighing loudly, Alyssa wrote down another name on her list of Apprentices. She had charmed it so to represent the current status of her apprentices. Black meant death. Red mortally wounded, Grey poisoned, blue fine, green mentally unstable and purple captured. Currently, six out of the twelve were in black. They had all died in the first war against Voldemort. Four of them were in Blue, her current three and her old one. The other two were in green. She looked up to the sky, praying that her remaining Apprentices didn't suffer like her old ones, and praying that Lord Voldemort didn't return. Lowering her gaze, she watched the still drying ink, which remained blue. Written on the parchment were the words. _Katie Parland.

* * *

_

_**Braxter House August 23rd 1991 1:13 PM**_

"Why are you going to Hogwart's again?" asked Katie, twirling her blond hair around her finger. It was the end of August, and the three apprentices were at Alyssa's house in the country. They would be rejoining the school once it commenced in September.

"To offer my cousin some help." Replied Alyssa, getting some Floo Powder.

"Why is Damien going though?" continued Katie.

"Because I want to make sure that my cousin knows that I am not wasting my time out in the Muggle World." Answered Alyssa, as Damien came down the stairs, followed by Lily.

"Is it about the problem with Harry Potter?" asked Lily, her green eyes staring at Alyssa impassively.

"What problem?" asked Alyssa, evasively.

"Harry Potter was supposed to be attending Hogwart's this year, but their was no reply, and no one to answer the letter, according to the _Prophet. _Harry Potter has vanished."

"Indeed he has, but I have a feeling that Albus knows something." She turned to Damien, her sparkling blue eyes (a family trait), staring at him. "Ready?"

"Yes."

With a roar of green flames, the two of them were gone through the fire place, leaving the two girls alone in the house.

"Home Alone." stated Katie.

"Now, what should we do?." Replied Lily dryly.

The two exchanged grins.

"TO THE LAKE!" the shouted in unison, before running out into the back yard to jump into the lake which boarded the property.

* * *

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry August 23rd 1991 1:17 PM_**

"Alyssa, it is good to see you!" said Dumbledore, rising to meet them as they came out of the fireplace, landing delicately on the heath.

"Albus." Greeted Alyssa, giving her cousin a hug. "This is one of my apprentices, Damien Russwock." She gestured to Damien. "Damien, this is the esteemed Albus Dumbledore. But don't believe all you hear." She added with a wink.

Damien let out a small smile.

"Sit, sit." Said Albus, seating himself behind his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I thought you would need some, company. What with the current problem."

"Problem? With Harry Potter I assume you mean?"

She nodded.

"Yes, well…just don't believe all you read." Said Albus.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said.

Albus let out a heavy sigh, showing his age for all it was worth.

"I believe that I have made a mistake." He whispered, catching Damien's attention, when he had previously been admiring Fawkes.

"What kind of mistake?" asked Alyssa.

Albus smiled slightly, staring at his friend and cousin, who like himself prided in their endless proverbs. Now, however, he knew that he should have listened to his own advice.

"You, Alyssa, know how I enjoy giving advice. Perhaps I ought to have listened to my own advice." At this, he sighed. "I decided to not interrupt the papers in their news about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. You see, Lily and James had both gone into hiding before Lily's child was born. So when the child was born, no one knew what it was. So when the child caused Lord Voldemort's demise, no one knew what to call it. The papers, and Minister Bagnold at the time seemed to think that the child was a boy. According to Remus Lupin, the child would have been called Harry James Potter if it was so. So was born the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter."

"But they were wrong." Stated Alyssa, seeing where his train of thought was going.

"Yes. The child was born female, and was called Lilium Rose Potter. The Girl-Who-Lived. I only knew this because I had visited the Potter's at a park, merely a few weeks after Young Lily was born. She was a very innocent looking child, with black hair like her father, and green eyes like her mother." With his eyes downcast, he missed the shared glance between Alyssa and Damien. Both of them of disbelief. "So on the night of November 1st, I placed Lily on the doorstep of her aunt and uncles, and I haven't seen her since. I let the papers believe her to be male, for her own privacy and safety, and because I didn't have the spirits at the time to go against the Ministry. You see Alyssa, Lord Voldemort is not dead, and I am afraid that he will come back again in the coming years."

At this, he lifted his head up, to meet Alyssa's matching blue eyes.

"I fear for my students."

Alyssa gave the wizened old man a hug, while Damien looked away, feeling as though he was intruding.

"What has been done to find Lily?" asked Alyssa, when she had sat down.

"We've searched the residence when I left her, but with no luck. Someone else is living there, and has been doing so for the past five years. None of the neighbours know where the Dursley's are, they just went during the night."

"Perhaps I could help you find her. She will probably have been entered into the Muggle School System, and I should be able to find her with ease."

"I will be grateful for your help, thank you." Then he looked at his watch. "Now, I must go find Minerva, we need to discuss something for this coming school year. I bid you goodbye."

Damien and Alyssa made their way to the fireplace.

"Goodbye Headmaster." Said Damien, while Alyssa gave him a hug.

"You have to tell the world, cousin. Good luck!" she whispered, before the pair of them Flooed out.

* * *

_**Braxter House August 24th 1991 9:53 AM **_

The very next morning, Katie and Lily were making breakfast for the four of them as punishment for going into the lake without anyone around to supervise them. The pair of them shared grins every so often, while watching Damien and Alyssa curiously. Ever since they had come back from their meeting with the Headmaster, they had been in a solemn mood. After sitting down at the comfortable table, and helping themselves to some food, the pair realised what was wrong. There, on the table was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The head line was large, covering most of the page. It read:

**Harry Potter a myth? Did the Ministry have it wrong? **

**Lilium Rose Potter: The Girl-Who-Lived**

"What the…" muttered Katie, grabbing the paper, and flicking to the appropriate article.

Lily was staring at the spot where the paper used to be, her head bowed slightly, and her long black hair covered her face.

"Lily." Called Alyssa, staring at the young girl. "I need to have a word with you."

The girl nodded, and walked outside, with Alyssa in tow. Damien and Katie shared confused looks.

"You don't think…"

"It is likely." Answered Damien. "She fits the description of the Girl-Who-Lived very well. Black hair, green eyes, right age. Hell, the right name! Just, without the scar."

Outside, on the veranda, Alyssa was staring at the small child, who could quite possibly be the Wizarding World's saviour.

"We have reason to believe that you are the Girl-Who-Lived." She held up her hand to silence Lily when she tried to speak, and voice her own opinions. "There are too many similarities between yourself and the Girl-Who-Lived. Now, I am going to give you a choice."

"Please don't send me to Hogwart's." murmured Lily.

"I had no intention of doing. Your choice is whether or not to tell everyone who you are. I mean, they will eventually find out. Do you wish to carry on as we are doing, or reveal you origins to the world."

"Why do they need an icon to look up to?" whispered Lily, locking her green eyes with Alyssa's blue ones. "I never asked to be this saviour, yet now you have realised this you are giving me a choice to become a celebrity. I know millions of people would want to be me, but I do not. I wish to remain anonymous. When Voldemort does come back, I will be ready for him. That much can be certain."

Alyssa smiled at the small girl, perhaps there was hope after all.

* * *

Over the next few months, the three of the progressed in their magical training. Lily seemed to have an aptitude for anything which required wand waving or extreme book research. She didn't seem to enjoy things like Care of Magical Creatures, Potions or Herbology, but she handled such subjects without complaint. Katie, was very much like Lily, however she preferred practical subjects to no end. She loathed anything that had to do with pick up a book. Whereas Damien wasn't too strong when it came to practical subjects which required some strength. He preferred watching from the sidelines as Lily and Katie duelled. It was by some stroke of luck that Alyssa discovered his talent at Healing Magic, and began to coach him in that. This led to Alyssa discovering his avoidance for any form of physical fighting. This led to the explanation of Damien being empathic.

It was around the end of October, towards the festival of Samhain (Halloween), when Alyssa brought someone new to them. She was to join them in their studies, and it was someone who Lily would never miss. It was Leanne Carlsey. The same girl whose homework Lily refused to do, which cause an enmity between the pair of them. Since that day, almost a year ago, the pair of them had been at each others throat. It was mainly one sided, with Lily ignoring her. But Leanne could get anyone riled up, including the kind-hearted, occasionally sarcastic Lily.

Leanne's oriental complexion seemed to be slightly paler, as she stared around the duelling quarters at Braxter Manner. Since aquiring three apprentices, Alyssa had quit from Stand Grammar, and the four of them now lived at the manor.

"Damien, Lily, Katie. This is Leanne Carlsey. She was a student at Stand Grammar. You girls might know her." She nodded towards the two, her eyes resting on Lily. "I expect no arguments between you." She obviously knew about the history between Leanne and Lily. She shot Leanne a look, and the girl nodded her head slightly. "Leanne, also has something which she wants me to tell you. She is here because she is no longer safe at the school. She was there because she had run away from her father, who believes in the sort of thing Voldemort did." There were shudders from everyone but Lily. "He found her there, and I have brought her here because she needed to be protected. If her father shows up…"

"He is not my father, I don't know him." She hissed, turning to Lily, and marching up to her. She stuck her hand out towards her.

"Hi! I am Carla Lee, and you are?"

It would perhaps seem strange that no one made a big deal out of a name change. If anything, it increased everyone's opinion of her, because she willingly disowned her father for his beliefs. It wasn't long before Damien was banging his head against a wall, now having three girls to put up with, and a slightly-crazed old woman to deal with.

"Crazy people!" called Damien, as he walked up the stairs. He heard the three girls laughing at his comment, as he opened his bedroom door. He had picked the room closest to the stair case, and had decorated it all himself. He walked into the room, and with a wave of his wand the small fireplace had a fire crackling in it. He sat by his bed, blue eyes glazed over as he stared outside at falling darkness. Twilight. A small smile graced his lips, as he heard the laughter which echoed through the house. He could feel the wards around the house come alive, as the house seemed to soak up the happiness its inhabitants relished in.

He looked up towards his checklist of things to have completed before he could take his OWLs. The list was almost finished. Not long until he could pursue other areas of magic, which the school system seemed to leave out.

* * *

_**Braxter House, December 17th 1991 7:03 PM**_

Lily hummed a meaningless tune as she skipped down the hallway at the manor. She paused when she saw a door was ajar. It was Alyssa's private study. The door was open. No one was in the house, except her. Her eyes shone with mischief. She entered the room, and looked around at the book-covered walls, and the desk which was piled with parchment. She grinned. Now she could indulge herself in some really good books.

Losing all account of time, the eleven year old girl flicked through the pages of some books, which looked interesting to her, and boring to others. When she heard the front door slam, she grabbed her current book. _Druid Magic_, and ran down the hall into her room with it. Hiding it under her pillows, she patted herself on the back. A job well done.

"Lily!" Came Katie's voice, calling her younger friend.

"What?" replied Lily, as she stood up on the landing, staring down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alyssa wants us to join her. Something about Albus. She said bring a coat, its freezing outside."

Lily replied positive, and grabbed her winter coat, as the winter had really set in and it was freezing outside. She met Katie at the door, and the pair followed Alyssa outside. There she brought out a bottle of butterbeer.

"Portkey." She said, to Lily's confused expression.

"Where to?" asked Lily.

"St Mungos." Replied Alyssa, who then motioned for the two of them to touch the bottle.

The area around them vanished, only for them to reappear at the entrance to St Mungos. Alyssa walked over towards the reception, while the Katie and Lily looked around. People wearing green robes were walking around, and there was a guy with a pair of horns protruding from his head sat on one of the seats. Other than that the area was pretty empty.

"Delveux? Car Accident? Yeh, ground floor. The Muggle Induced Ward." Said the welcome witch to Alyssa, who promptly took the two girls with her.

"What are we here for?" asked Lily, as Katie was waving at all the portraits they passed.

"One of Albus' friends died in a car crash today. She along with her husband died at the scene. But their twelve year old daughter survived it. Albus has asked me to take her under my wing, as no Magic School will accept her due to her condition." Answered Alyssa, as they turned into the Muggle Induced Ward. They stopped outside a door to a private room. A golden nameplate on the door read _Delveux, Autumn_

"Condition?"

"She's blind." Replied Alyssa, opening the door.

Inside the room, lay on the pearl white sheets was a tall black girl. Her black hair was in braids, and her eyes were closed. However, upon their entrance they opened, revealing pale blue orbs. She remained quiet, staring off into the corner of the room as they stepped closer.

"Autumn?"

No reply.

"I believe the Healers said that I would be coming. I am Alyssa Braxter, I'm here to have a word with you about your schooling."

"Go away." Replied Autumn, her accent having an American edge to it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Autumn, you need to go somewhere. I am offering you a place to stay, and a way to continue your education, while making friends."

"Who else is with you?" asked Autumn, while Katie and Lily shared shocked glances.

"Two of my apprentices. If you were to accept, you would be the fifth." Said Alyssa.

"Who are these two apprentices?"

"I am Katie Parland." Announced Katie. "With me is my friend," She shot a look towards Alyssa, who nodded, and the Lily, who nodded. "Lily Potter."

"Lily Potter you say? I thought she had mysteriously vanished." Said Autumn sardonically.

"I have, as far as any one else knows. I have no wish of being a pawn to be used." Replied Lily.

"Very wilful as well." At this point, Autumn smiled. It was a rather strained smile. "Fine, I accept your offer of apprenticeship."

"Thank you. I will come back to see you once you are released." Said Alyssa, while Autumn nodded affirmative.

* * *

_**Hogwarts, January 11th 1992 1:17 PM**_

Albus Dumbledore watched his students as they ate their Lunch, marvelling at the innocence they portrayed and happiness. He sent up a silent prayer to whatever god might have been listening that they would survive what would undoubtedly come. His eyes shot up towards the entrance, where Kingsley Shacklebolt stood. He nodded his head, and subtly left the hall. He found the Auror waiting near his office, and the pair of them made their way up there.

"So what have you uncovered?" asked Albus, as soon as he sat behind his desk.

Kingsley set a file on the desk, before speaking.

"I managed to track down the Dursleys. I must say they covered their tracks pretty well for only being Muggles." He cleared his throat. "They left Privet Drive February 1985, due to Financial Issues. Vernon had lost his job, and they had to sell the house. The neighbours didn't know what happened, as it was all done privately to save the embarrassment of such a thing. They moved to East London, into a flat. But money became a problem once more, and they couldn't feed all four of them. So they put Lily into an orphanage. At this point Petunia burst into tears. She said she regretted doing it, and had been searching for her since."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and then voiced his question.

"But wouldn't they have remembered which orphanage they put her with?"

"Yes, they did. But as of August 1990 the orphanage closed, and the files of its residents were put in a warehouse somewhere. I did some digging, and Lily's file is not with them. She has, quite simply, vanished."

Bowing his head in sadness, Albus thanks Kingsley for his effort, and the bald Auror flooed out. Albus Dumbledore then looked out across the snowy grounds of the school. He watched as a trio of first years made there way up the pathway. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. He sighed heavily. He didn't want to have to change a child's life this much, but Voldemort was going to come back some time soon.

"I am sorry, my boy." Whispered Albus, as Neville Longbottom entered the castle.

* * *

_**Braxter House, February 11th 1992 9:43 PM**_

It was a cold February night, and the five apprentices were sat around the Living Room, with a roaring fire in their midst. Alyssa was sat by the table, marking some of their essays. Carla and Damien were playing chess, Katie was reading a magazine, Lily was reading a book (the title concealed because the book was actually _Druid Magic_) and Autumn was playing the piano. It was these kind of nights which passed often, as the five settled down after a long day of learning. Alyssa had just recently sent Damien's work off to the exam board to be marked, for his OWLs, and then he would continue with his NEWTs. The others were up to 3rd year material in the normal subjects. However, it was this night that would prove to be one of the most beneficial of them all.

As Autumn's chocolate colour fingers breezed along the piano, she suddenly paused. The silence made the other five occupants of the room look up, and stare at her.

"Something wrong Autumn?" asked Katie.

"No, just…something different." Whispered the black haired girl, her forehead scrunched up in concentration.

"Different in what way?" asked Alyssa, watching the girl in something akin to apprehension. "Do you see something?"

"Yes, not see as in actually see. But something strange yes." Said Autumn, turning around on her stool. "I see lots of colours, not blackness. Colours, spiralling around. I can see you! The colours are concentrating around you all, coming from you in fact."

"Autumn, describe the colour's to me." Said Alyssa, a quill in hand.

"There's pale blue around all of us, including you Alyssa." Said Autumn. "You all have yellow, red, blue, lime green and brown you. Some more predominately that others. Then there's white around, Damien I think. Along with lilac, gold and pink. Around Katie, there's lots of yellow and red, with green as well. Carla, you have green, lime green and gold very brightly. Lily, you have red, yellow, beige, and dark green, I think."

"What about me?" asked Alyssa, after scribbling down the colours.

"Er, blue, gold, black, pink, purple, navy and bronze." Said Autumn.

"Thank you, Autumn, you may stop." Replied Alyssa. "I do believe, that Autumn, although she cannot see properly, can see our Aura's, so to speak. The colours I noted down are the representations of talents that we each possess. I am pretty certain that I have a book on such colours somewhere. I shall be back."

She disappeared for a few minutes, before returning only moments later, with a book.

"I will first describe to you my own colours. She said they we all had a pale blue colouring, is that right Autumn?"

The girl nodded.

"That is a sign that we are all Animagus. I know that I am, which means that you five will soon be taught how to do so. Colours such as yellow, is for good duelling aptitude, blue for transfiguration. Red for defence, lime green for potions, and brown for charms. Gold is for healing, black for wandless magic. Pink for telekinesis, purple for occlumency, navy for legilimency and bronze of warding."

"What about green?"

"Beige?"

"Lilac?"

"White?"

Alyssa let out a laugh, while reading down at the requested colours.

"It appears as though fate has something in for you five." She said, causing indignant cries from Autumn and Katie, and looks from the other three.

"I mean, you give must be the five most powerful teens in your generation, or else the others have merely had undiscovered talents. As soon as you complete the curriculum, you can start training in these areas. However, Lily, you will have to start training to be a metamorphamagus soon. So no one can recognise you. Good night." Said Alyssa, who conveniently left the book behind as she went up to sleep.

* * *

With the added inspiration of learning their secret talents once they completed their education, the five immediately began to learn quicker. It took the group a while to work out how Autumn may see her own, until Lily just put a mirror in front of the blind girl, causing her to see orange, bronze and pale blue colours. The group continued to make progress, and according to Alyssa, they were doing something that had never been done before. The fact that five teenagers, some of them barely that, were completing their education at such a rate was unbelievable. During one of their study sessions, which involved all five of them working over cauldrons, the wards around the home announced that someone had just come in through the fireplace. As soon as Autumn told them that, Lily morphed her features, changing her hair to blond, a striking difference from the midnight black. Her eyes turned a murky brown colour, and her hair shortened to her chin. Conjuring a pair of glasses, and making her body smaller, she looked completely different. Through the door entered Albus Dumbledore, who glanced around the room benignly.

"Ah! Children! Have you seen my cousin?" asked Albus, addressing the group.

"She is in her study, sir." Said Katie.

"Thank you." Said the jovial old man, who then left the room. The rooms occupants breathed a sigh of relief, while Carla added an ingredient to Katie's potion to prevent it from blowing up. The girl got distracted far to easily.

Upstairs, Albus Dumbledore knocked on his cousin's door, and Alyssa let him in.

"To what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit, Albus?" asked Alyssa.

"I believe you know why, Alyssa." Said Albus, the twinkle in his eyes vanishing.

"No Albus, I do not. You shall have to inform me, for it is beneath me to use Legilimency upon my guests." She said, shooting Albus a significant look.

"I believe that you know what Lily is." Said Albus, defiantly.

"What made you come to this conclusion?" asked Alyssa, conjuring the pair of them a cup of tea.

"Upon further connection to the Dursleys, I discovered that Vernon Dursley mentioned Lily to some stranger, while under the influence of Alcohol. This was almost two years ago. The stranger seemed to be very interested in Lily, and I discover that he was in charge of the school that you used to run, Alyssa. So, if he was interested in Lily, I am to think that you were to. That my own cousin deceived me, and that you know where she is."

"Richard Crompton was an awful man. He only helped run the school for his own pleasure." Alyssa's expression turned disgusted. "He liked the girls, you see. He liked to, toy with them so as to cause them great pain and suffering. I only found out from whispers, no one came to me and told me. That was until the Parland sister's came to me. He took a great interest in the two, more particularly in Katie. One night, while I was teaching Damien potions at the school, little Rose came and knocked on the door. She had rescued her older sister from his clutches, and the girl was in a right state. Took quite a few healing salves to get her right, and then, Richard's attention turned to little Rose. It was Christmas 1990 when he struck, and out of all the girls at the school, she was the only one to fight back. It caused her magic to awaken, and now the man was incapacitated. You saw the two blonds down stairs I take it." Albus nodded. "The tall one was Katie, the smaller one was Rose. Richard didn't know Lilium Rose Potter, and Vernon Dursley in his drunken state was most likely describing the little girl to the man. He wasn't interested in the girl because he knew her, but for his own sick pleasure. Do you understand where I am going with this?"

"Yes, cousin, I am. I apologise for my accusation. Where is Mr Crompton now?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know. He was taken to prison, but then later found to have some issues, and taken to another secure unit. That was a few months ago, but I won't tell the girls." Said Alyssa.

"So how are your apprentices, how are they getting on?"

"Fine, very fine indeed. Damien has just started his NEWTs.-,"

"Really, how old is he?"

"Recently turned fifteen. Autumn and Carla are on fourth year material, while Katie and Rose are on fifth year."

"This is highly unusual." Stated Albus.

"That's not even all of it. Autumn's magic, to compensate for her loss of sight has given her the ability to see Aura's. She can see magical talents, and such. It appears as though these gives are gold galleons of this generation, or perhaps the entire generation are like that, but are merely undiscovered. A warning, of things to come perhaps. But it appears that Damien will be a healer, as well as a seer. A very good one already in fact. Both Katie and Rose are to be excellent duellers, while Carla will aspire to be a Potion's Mistress and Healer. Autumn's Aura reading skills are one of a kind, as it will allow her to see through invisibility cloaks, and other disguising things. Quite an amazing bunch, I am sure you would agree."

"Yes, I would." Said Albus, nodding. Although, he couldn't help but think that his cousin was withholding some form of information.

Some time later, when the headmaster left, Alyssa addressed the five, and admired Lily's quick thinking in changing into her other form, as they had decided upon some time ago.

"I think I may have fooled my cousin, but I doubt I will be able to do so for much longer." Said Alyssa, shaking her head.

"He doesn't come over that often, and you don't see him either. I am sure that it will be fine." Said Katie, confidently.

Lily nodded her head, and the group disappeared, parting their ways. The young girl sat on her bed, reading through the book she had stolen from Alyssa. Soon, she would be ready. In her left hand, she clutched a pentacle pendant she had conjured some time ago, a habit she had picked up while reading. She just didn't see the metal glow silver.

* * *

Months seemed to fly by, as the five became more absorbed in their studies, not caring much about the outside world. However, at Hogwarts, a trio of first years stopped a professor from stealing a mythical stone. Preventing the most powerful Dark Lord for decades from returning. The months continued to pass, with each of the five passing their exams at OWL level, and then later at NEWT level. Christmas had long since gone, as had Katie's fifteenth birthday, Autumn's fourteenth and Damien's sixteenth. The group of five had done the impossible, and in such a small space of time they had completed the curriculum. As June 1993 came around, the five were already deep into their private studies, in order to prepare themselves for when Voldemort eventually came back. However, this happened all too soon.

In the darkest and deepest parts of Hogwarts, while on the upper floors teachers were running around the school searching for a student, Milicent Bulstrode drew her last breath, before her heart and brain stopped working. Standing above her was the handsome face of Tom Riddle. The sixteen year old boy picked up the diary which lay open on the chamber floor, while laughing to himself. Finally, after twelve years of waiting, Lord Voldemort would return. This time, more terrifying that ever before.

* * *

Review please! XD! I hope you all liked it, and I know it went through two and a half years in one chapter, but it had to be fast paced to end up where I wanted it at the end. I have the entire story planned out, so I hope you are all kind and will review it for me! XD

**Colour Explanation**

Parseltongue: Dark Green

Charms: Brown

Animagus: Pale Blue

Aura Reader: Orange

Warder: Bronze

Legilimencer: Navy

Occlumencer: Purple

Telekinesis: Pink

Wandless Magic: Black

Seer: Lilac

Metamorphamagus: Beige

Healer: Gold

Potions: Lime Green

Elemental: Green

Empath: White

Defense: Red

Transfiguaration: Blue

Dueler: Yellow

Review please! XD


	4. The True Ideal

**A/N: **Heyo everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! XD

**Summary:** What if Harry Potter was a girl? Made famous to the Wizarding World of the ignorant, Lilium Rose Potter is forgotten by her people, and abandoned by her family. Left to fend for herself on the streets, what is a girl to do?

_**Note: **Some of you have commented on the powers, and about how Lily doesn't have an active/practical powers. So I shall explain my meaning, whether you agree is up to you._

_By 'Charmed's' definition, an active power is something which can be used to fight against evil. Something which can be used to cause destruction basically. It is why Phoebe learnt martial arts, due to her absent active power._

_Damien only has one active power, that being Telekinesis. Healing isn't destructive, and the other two are more sensory powers than anything._

_Lily's powers, Meteamorphamagus and Parseltongue were both born with and gained. Not active. Dueling and Defence, however are. What I mean by classing them as powers is that the person could be able to do them, yes, but not have the aptitude and the power for them. Same with Potions. I class Dueling as being Attack, and Defence, Defence naturally. It can be possible that someone knows only how to throw extremely powerful spells at an opponent, but not any shields. Lily, and Katie, both have the ability to be strong in Duelling and Defence, proving themselves to be very powerful._

_When I was picking what power everyone was going to have, I tried to make them all have at least one active power. Damien, due to his avoidance of anything practical/physical violence, is the weakest in that respect. But, as Lily appears to not have a very strong active power, unlike Katie (who had duelling, defence and elemental capabilities) it must mean that she's not the most powerful._

_However, we must also take into account that the 'Power Known Not' has yet to come. Enjoy XD._

_

* * *

_

**Lily of Purity**

**Chapter Four: The True Ideal**

**By The Morrigu

* * *

**

_Stars looking at a planet  
Watching agony and pain  
And maybe to start to wonder  
How the chaos in our lives could  
Pass as sane

* * *

****__Hogwarts, July 1st 1993_ **_11:27 AM_**

"Something has happened." Whispered Alyssa, as soon as she touched the heath in the Headmaster's Office. Autumn and Katie who had arrived before her, offered their concern.

"What do you mean?" asked Katie, as she escorted Autumn to a seat.

"Something doesn't feel right. There is a darkness, which doesn't seem to belong here. Like a dark cloud that is shrouding us all. We cannot escape." Murmured Autumn, her cloudy blue eyes unnerving the other two occupants of the room.

Alyssa pressed a button on one of the strange spindly instruments in the room, causing a house-elf to appear.

"How can Blinky help madam?" asked the house-elf, offering Alyssa curtsey.

"Blinky, please may you find the Headmaster and tell him that his cousin is in his office waiting for him." Said Alyssa, as the house-elf popped out of the office. "Hopefully Albus will have some answers."

Minutes later, a very old-looking Albus Dumbledore entered the office. He then sat down on his chair, look everything like his one hundred and fifty one years of age.

"Albus?" asked Alyssa, putting a hand on his arm. "What has happened?"

"He is back." Replied Albus, shaking his head slightly. He didn't need to explain further, as Alyssa stared at him in shock.

"How?"

"Lord Voldemort." The three girls made a noise akin to a shriek of sorts. "has returned, using the form of a diary. The portraits told me that Miss Bulstrode had gone towards a girl's toilet, and after many hours, fighting against some wards in place around there, along with Hogwarts herself, I finally gained admittance. My understanding is that Miss Bulstrode is dead, her life force being used to bring back Tom Riddle, who is now very much alive. I believe that he has gone to Albania to find his older counterpart and start the war once more. In a few months time, the war will be back in full flow."

"The Ministry?" asked Alyssa.

"Helping now, Cornelius was outvoted when it came. However, from the pass week alone there has been a few mysterious deaths in that area of the world, which support my theory greatly. The Auror's are mobilizing as we speak, but I fear that it won't be enough."

"The Order?"

"Has been recalled. A bit short on members, though." He shot Alyssa a significant look.

"Then we shall not trespass on you any longer, you obviously have things which need to be done. You know where to find me, Albus, should you need any counseling. To contact me for Order matters, use the usual way. I fear that I might be indisposed to respond to any other methods for a while now. Goodbye cousin." She gave the old man a hug, and the trio then proceeded to floo out of his office.

* * *

Later that night, Alyssa was sat on her chair, staring into the dying embers of the fire. She knew what she must do, she understood the reasoning behind the five children. Although she loathed doing it, Fate had given her children abilities for a reason. She figured the reason must be to help the light, help the light to win. To destroy the approaching darkness. She also knew that if they were to help the people publicly, they would be ignored. Children shouldn't try to fight, they say. But it is them which will suffer the most. At times, she really hated the general public. Blinded by prejudice and their own opinions of decency. It is not merely about that, you must take the newest generations opinions into account, in order to succeed. That was why her apprentices were very sought after. She treated them like adults, so they acted like one, and gained experience as one, instead of being ignored as a teen. 

She sighed audibly, before moving on into the kitchen. Reaching a portrait, she traced a pattern that was invisible to anyone but her, she watched as the portrait opened. Alyssa has always hoped that one day she wouldn't have to use this. Inside the room, were various equipment and other things which she had inherited upon her husband's death. The man had been an Unspeakable, and although she herself wasn't one as well, she was one of the few civilians who knew what went on in the confines of the Department of Mysteries. Her husband had left behind lots of gizmos, enchanted items, potions, wands, clothes, books and other things, all of which she intended to put to use in this war. She glanced over to the corner of the room, where a floating brain was in a glass tank.

Yes, it was time.

* * *

"What does she want us for?" asked Katie, for what appeared to be the hundredth time. 

Autumn was sat on the chair next to her, and then swiftly nudged the outspoken girl in annoyance.

"I thought we already covered this." Murmured Carla, who was casually sat on the counter in the Kitchen, with Damien next to her drinking tea.

The fifth person, Lily was sat at the table, reading a book. She lifted her head towards the doors when she heard some footsteps. "It appears as though we are about to find out."

From the corridor, Alyssa joined them. A grim expression was fixed upon her face, as she wiped the soot off of her robes. She then joined them at the table, and conjured a steaming mug of coffee. Then, her blue eyes watched them all, before she began to speak.

"As you no doubt know by now, Lord Voldemort has returned. All efforts are being put into the war, which could commence once more any time soon. I have just arrived from an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Which, by now, I guess you know of. I am not an actual member, but my cousin feels the need for my input every now and again. I, unlike him however, prefer a more offense type reaction, to what Voldemort is about to launch onto the world. It is way I have called you together." She gestured for them all to follow her, before she tapped the portrait in the corner like she had the night before. It swung open once more, and the five followed her. They stared in shock at the room around them, piled with items as it had been the night before. Alyssa conjured some chairs, and asked them to sit.

"As you have noticed, this secret room is full of objects which are very, destructive one might say. I have acquired them all from my husband upon his death, and I figure that it is time that I put them to use." She took a deep breath. "What I am asking the five of you to do, is to do something very like what the Order is doing right now. Protect the people, but take a more direct approach. By being teenagers, albeit with extraordinary abilities, you will remain ignored. By proving yourselves to the wizarding world, under a guise, you will be praised. I am asking you to use your abilities to protect the people. To use your gifts to help other. I purpose which I believe is the reason as to why you have them."

Silence echoed throughout the secret room, as the five teens sat their in a stony silence, each of them inside their own thoughts. Autumn was the first to speak.

"You want us to fight Death Eaters?" asked the blind girl.

"Yes, that I do." Said Alyssa.

"But then we shall die! We are only teenagers, what good can we do?" asked Carla, shaking her head solemnly.

"Much, Carla. You can do much. Your are unusual children, that is for sure. I think that you could in time, be a match for any Death Eater. Perhaps even Voldemort. With the right training." Said Alyssa.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Lily, causing a small smile to appear on Alyssa's face. Ever the perceptive one.

"I am suggesting that the five of you, split up so to speak. Each of you going into your own areas of expertise. You are moving along swiftly enough for the moment, but to cause any real damage, you need to be able to match them with precision. I need you Carla." The girl looked up startled. "To continue your love for Potions, to a mastery level perhaps." The girl grinned. "Both you and Damien can learn more into the healing arts, while you and Katie can research more into this topic of Elementals. You may use my study for a source of information." The girls in question nodded in thanks. "Damien, you can register yourself as a seer, while working on your telekinetic and empathic abilities. Katie, you and Lily can duel together everyday. I want you to research spells as much as possible, both of you, in order to improve your skills. Lily, I also want you to continue practicing your metamorphamagus skills. If you can produce the doppelganger effect, that would be perfect. Also, as we know that you are a Parselmouth, you can research into that. What edge can it give you, among other things." She leveled a stare at the black haired girl, making sure her message was passed. "Now Autumn, don't think that I would forget about you. Now, you can practice both your Aura reading abilities more so, in order to see someone before they enter a room and other things like that. Also, your ability to see wards as well. Perhaps this can be heightened to create and destroy wards. Also, I will teach the five of you the art of becoming an Animagus. You will also have full reign over ANYTHING that is in this room."

As one, the five looked around, eyeing the weapons apprehensively. Before Katie spotted something in the far corner.

"What's that?"

Alyssa grinned to herself, as she got herself up off the floor, and moved towards the tank. Inside, the brain was floating easily. She turned to the five, and began to speak.

"This is, according to my husband, the best creation that the Department of Mysteries has to offer. It is meant to be a memory-transfer invention" At their confused looks, she continued. "It allows you to learn something quicker. If I was to put that onto my head, I could pick what ever I wanted to learn. Say, karate. Hours later, I would have learnt said martial art. It is in a way a cheaters way out, and not quite as good as if you learnt whatever it is yourself. But, in a crisis situation, it is priceless. I am encouraging you five to learn whatever you wish first, before coming to me and wishing to use this. Otherwise, good luck."

With that, the old woman left the teenagers alone in the room.

"That was, different." Murmured Carla, staring at the door where the woman had left.

"Perhaps, but it appears as though we are needed. Let's get to work." Said Lily, eyeing a blade which was on the table.

"Yes, let's begin." As one, the group began to organize the room, taking what they wanted to their own rooms. Whatever was left, was to be believed as a group weapon. Soon, the room was almost empty.

* * *

**_Braxter House, July 31st 1993_** **_1:14 PM_**

"You sure it will be safe for us to go there?" asked Lily, apprehensively.

"Sure. You said it yourself that you were bored. Besides, staying cooped up in the house, on such a nice day is not a good way to celebrate your 13th birthday. So, you and I are going to do to Diagon Alley for some ice cream, whether you are kicking and screaming." Stated Damien, with a light smirk on his face.

"Wouldn't it kind of defeat of the object if I was kicking and screaming? Hm?" replied Lily, with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps." Replied Damien, and watched as Lily changed herself. Her long sleek black hair was replaced with short blond haired, her emerald green eyes turned blue, and her height became shorter. She then conjured some glasses, which she perched on her nose.

"Voila. Rose Parland at your service." Said Lily.

"Aww! You're so small!" replied Damien, earning himself a glare from Lily. "Sorry, not quite the same effect as it is with the emerald colour. You look far too innocent."

Lily grinned in spite of herself, and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, it sent Damien into fits of laughter. Her eyes were now blood red, with snake-slits in them.

"Very demonic. Now come on, we better go." Said Damien, as Lily fixed her eyes. The two of them then disapparated from the house, reappearing at Diagon Alley.

With the threat of the Dark Lord drawing closer, the alley seemed to be slightly emptier. With the added threat of escaped mass murderer, Sirius Black, the people weren't hanging around Diagon Alley like they used to. However, with the upcoming school year, families were making there way along the alley cautiously, buying school supplies as quickly as possible. Both Damien and Lily were watching families walk up and down the alley, as they ate their ice cream.

"It's strange how everything has changed." Murmured Lily, as she played with her mint ice cream.

"Hopefully things won't be like this for long." Replied Damien, as he eyed a large red headed family who were coming out of the book store. "Then everything can get back to the way it was."

"Yes, perhaps." Mumbled the black haired girl, as she watched the red haired family wistfully. "At times though, I wonder if I should tell everyone. Tell them all the truth. Do you think they would mind? It would give them hope, would it not?"

"But you shouldn't sacrifice your own happiness just to give people something to cling to." Shot back Damien, as the blond haired girl lowered her head. Damien's features softened, and he grabbed the girl's hand. "Come on, I am going to buy you something."

"What?" asked Lily, allowing him to drag her from her seat, earning the two a few glances from shoppers.

Damien didn't offer her a reply, as he dragged her into _Magical Menagerie. _The mixture of hisses, squawks, squeaks and other such animal sounds made her come to her senses, and remove her hand from Damien's touch.

"What are you doing?" asked Lily, giving him a 'look'.

"Getting you a present." Replied Damien, who the walked casually over to the snake tank, ignoring the cautious glances he received from other customers and the store owner. "Pick a snake, any snake."

Lily rolled her eyes heaven wards at the sixteen year olds behavior, and stalked over to him. Her breath caught into her throat though, when she saw the, what could only be described as beautiful, snakes inside the glass tank.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I wouldn't go for a big one though, I somehow think that the others won't appreciate it." Said Damien, his voice reflecting his humour. Lily snorted quietly in response, while opening the tank and reaching inside it.

"Oi! You there! Don't put your hand in there." Called the shop owner, who stalked over towards them.

"Why not?" asked Lily, earning a confused look from the shop owner.

"Some of these 'ere snakes are poisonous, little miss. No one wants a snake now, what with You-Know-Who around. No, you would be much better off with a cat. Come over 'ere an' -,"

"No, I do actually want a snake." Said Lily, levelling the owner with a stern gaze. "Sure, Dark Wizards may be about, but that has nothing to do with a snake. What has a snake ever done to you? Nothing. So stop being so prejudiced against them. How about that one?" She pointed towards and red, white and black coiled snake, which was about a metre in length.

"An Arizona Coral Snake?" whispered the store owner, slightly fearfully.

"I thought the correct term was _Micruroides euryxanthus. _Why, what's the problem?" asked Lily.

"It's just that, well, it is a bit poisonous, my dear."

"Really?" Sarcasm. "I had no idea. There was me thinking that it was just a little grass snake."

"Rose." Hissed Damien warningly, causing the blond haired girl to quiet. "We will be taking this snake sir, and I am sure that you will be pleased for us to take it off your hands. Perhaps we may be doing business again, for your other creatures for sale."

The man nodded his head, and allowed Lily to pick the snake out of the tank, and wrap it around her shoulders casually. Damien paid for the snake, and the two of them left the shop, causing a few confused looks to be sent in their direction.

"What are you going to call it?" asked Damien.

"It depends if it's male or female." Replied Lily, as the two of them apparated at the house.

"Why don't you ask it?"

_My friend, may I inquire after you gender? _Hissed Lily, as the snake lifted its head, and looked at Lily in something akin to shock.

_A speaker, why am I not surprised. I am one who breeds, speaker. I am what you humans call 'female'._

_Would you like me to name you? Unless you do not have one as of the moment._

_Sure, if you wish for me to retain a name, in order for you to be familiar to me then sure. But may I inquire after you own?_

_Lilium _

_Ah, Lilium. You may be my familiar then. _

Lily shot the snake an incredulous look.

"It's a girl snake, which I am going to call Scarlet. It seems to have got into her head that I am her familiar. But never mind."

Damien laughed in reply.

_Lady Snake _said Lily _is the name Scarlet satisfactory for you?_

_Yes, Lady Lilium. That it is._

The trio entered the living area of the house, causing Carla and Katie to look up from the books they were using. Both of their eyes widened.

"Is that a **SNAKE?"

* * *

**

_**You-Know-Who Returns**_

_**It Begins Again!**_

_It was late last night, on July 31st (Which is the Girl-Who-Lived's 13th birthday), when You-Know-Who struck for the first time in twelve years. After a month of silence, which made the public become skeptical over Albus Dumbledore's claims of the Dark Lord's return, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named struck. Where he struck? Diagon Alley's very own Gringotts. The entire first level vaults have been wiped of anything inside, but the Death Eater's were stopped from getting further into the lower levels by Goblin Mercenaries. However, the worrying fact that if Death Eater's were able to get into the bank, are places such as Hogwarts really safe. _

_Minister Fudge didn't have time to offer us a comment, but as the activities of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are increased, the life of the Girl-Who-Lived is still in danger. With escaped mass murderer, Sirius Black also on the lose, the search for the girl has been heightened considerably. _

Lily settled the article down, and sighed loudly. She was laid on her bed, watching the weather outside. It was a relatively hot day, and she was, quite simply bored. The five of them had been coming on unbelievably quickly, and would soon be going out into the fray.

"What to do." Whispered Lily, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

_Perhaps you ought to start working on your outfits. If you are to pull of this whole 'secrecy' thing. _Hissed Scarlet from near the window, where she was in a patch of sunlight.

_Perhaps_

It had been decided a week ago by the five of them that if they were to do this it would have to be done anonymously. Katie, being herself, said that they could be sort of like 'secret agents', with code names, and other such things. It sounded quite fun actually, but Lily had a feeling that it wouldn't she also knew that she was right. As Lily was the most strategically minded, and the best dueler (with Katie coming close second), it had been decided that she ought to be the leader. There was however a problem. As she couldn't afford to have any publicity for fear of being found out, Katie said that she would act as being the leader. So that way the majority of all the attention would be on Katie. Otherwise known as Raven 01. They hoped that they could retain their anonymity, if not then they hoped that no one would discover Lily.

_I'm not sure where the materials are_

She could have sworn Scarlet rolled her eyes

_They're over in the corner._

Lily grinned, and walked over to the corner of the room. She grabbed the midnight black robes, and the black-blue cloak. Picking up some hairs, which were a mixture of lethifold, unicorn and threstral hair. She had to sow them into the fabrics. However, it wouldn't make the user invisible, just something akin to notice-me-not. It would also prevent people with seeing devices from looking through them, because by mixing the three hairs, it created a block against it. Lily sighed, and conjured a needle. It was time to get busy.

Hours later, she smiled at her finished product. Her robes and cloak were complete, shining occasionally when the light hit the hairs. At least that would help. She then scowled down at her fingers, which had tiny pin pricks in, from when the needle had pricked her. One of them was bleeding.

"I really don't like doing things by hand."

Then, before her eyes, the pricks became healed. She stared at her hands for a while, in shock. She reached around her neck, and clutched the pentacle in shock. There it was before her, glowing silver. She felt the temperature around the room decrease, and she shivered slightly. The mirror on the other side of the room began to fog up, and then writing appear on it.

_Well Done, Young One. May you continue in this way. Blessed be. _

Lily looked around the room, having the feeling as though she was being watched. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, she didn't know.

* * *

**_Braxter House, August 23rd 1993_** **_2:34 AM_**

It was early in the morning, when Lily awoke from a dream. She was breathing deeply, and felt a cold sweat on her face. She felt tears in her eyes, as she struggled to regain her breath, her eyes not seeing the room before her, as her mind lingered on the dream she just had. _Was it a dream? More like a nightmare… _

Screams…Curses…Pleading…Fire…Choking…Save them! Please…

Lily came out of her reverie, as the signpost of the house that was on fire hit her like a ton of bricks. _Longbottom Manor. _She bounded out of bed, and ran out of the room as quickly as possible.

"**Attack! **Wake up!" The other occupants of the house shot out of bed, preparing themselves.

"Lily, are you able?" asked Damien, as he slipped on his dragon hide boots, staring at her from her bedroom door.

"Yeah, sure." She said, getting up, wobbling slightly.

"No, your not." Replied Damien, shooting her a look which meant 'sit down.' He turned around, back into the corridor. "Lily can't go. She's not fit to fight, I'll stay behind with her. You three go on."

"Where to Lily?" asked Katie, stepping into her room, as Damien forced her back down onto the bed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Longbottom Manor, wards are down." Whispered Lily, suddenly feeling faint. "Hurry." She whispered.

As one, the three brought their hoods over their heads, bringing their faces into shadow, and they apparated out with a 'pop.'

The waiting was worse, Lily decided, than actually fighting the battle. Damien had remained with her, an arm wrapped around her, allowing her to using his chest as a cushion. A chest which still had on a dragonhide vest which he had yet to change out of. It was perhaps hours later, one can never be certain about time, when the three came back into the manor, appearing unharmed.

"What happened?" called out Lily, when she saw them.

"We managed to save the boy, and an old woman. The others we couldn't. I think that they had been having a family gathering, and the family had stayed over. There were young children, just…dead. Killing in the cross fire. We disposed of the Death Eaters, five of them. To think that five measly wannabes could cause so much damage." Said Carla, rolling her eyes.

"Auror's showed up, to do cleanup, and we left." Said Autumn.

"Did they see who it was?" asked Damien.

"The old woman didn't, but the boy did. He seemed rather shocked, but held back. I also left a calling card." Katie grinned. "Just a piece of parchment with a raven on. It'll keep them talking for a while."

Damien and Lily shared a look, before rolling their eyes. It was the start of a new era of their lives, the vigilantes of the wizarding world.

* * *

The next morning, the five teens sat at breakfast, tiredly eating their food. Alyssa was upstairs in her study for the time being, and wasn't their for when the morning paper came. The teens, however were. A tawny owl came through the window, dropping the paper onto the table, while Carla paid it a few Knuts. Damien then grabbed the Daily Prophet, and unrolled it. They're, looking up from the table was the headline. 

**The Ravens: Friend or Foe?**

Below the article were two pictures. One of the drawing that Katie had left behind, the other of the Dark Mark. Doing a comparison of the two. Clearing his throat, Damien began to read the article, mainly for the benefit of Autumn.

'_In a surprise attack last night, Longbottom Manor was leveled, and the majority of the Longbottom Family have been killed. The only known survivors at this present time are Augusta Longbottom, and her grandson Neville Longbottom. It is thought that Death Eater's entered the home late last night when everyone was asleep, in order to catch everyone off their guards. However, the two survivors were rescued not by Aurors, but by three mysterious individuals whose identities are known at the present time. According to Augusta Longbottom, the three fought against the Death Eaters, and as Mrs Longbottom said 'It was as though they were dancing.' When Aurors arrived on the scene, the three individuals vanished, leaving behind a piece of parchment, with a raven picture on it. (As pictured below)._

_Are these Raven's here to bring us out of this darkness, or are they to conquer the Dark Lord to take his place as the darkness in our world._

Silence is what remained in the kitchen, before Lily broke it.

"We knew that they would be unsure about us and our intentions in the beginning. Only time will allow them to change their opinion."

* * *

Over the next few months, the five of them began to fight back against the approaching darkness. By the end of the year, the five teenagers, were the best tactical group in the country. The Ministry, Hogwarts and the Order began to use them as an example, and people began to learn from the Ravens, the elusive, vigilante group whose numbers were uncertain. These five teenagers brought new hopes to the people of the wizarding world, a hope which reignited the fight which the first war against the Dark Lord seemed to have. The Second War against the Dark Lord Voldemort had started once again. This time, both sides were not about to be at the mercy of the other. The fighting seemed to be endless, and the Muggle and Magical Governments were having problems covering up the magical fights which were happening up and down the country. An example of this happened on the very doorstep of these new vigilantes. 

It was the beginning of Summer, the five teenagers had decided to wander into Manchester City Centre, in order to properly celebrate the good weather, and the relative peace they had had the past month. Getting into Damien's car (he had turned 17 in March, and had learned to drive and got a car relatively quickly). The group of five drove into the centre of Manchester, before parking, and then wandering around town. For the first time in months, the group acted like normal teenagers. (Note: I am actually from Manchester, so anything described below is actually real. Any of my fellow Mancunians reading this, I salute you!) They lay on the grass, soaking up the sun, near Victoria Train Station, near the fountains, and watching as people went past them on skateboards, and some of them holding guitars. It was interesting, people watching. What they could have been without magic, without the war going on. These people had no idea what was happening right on their doorstep. Quite literally in fact, especially when Autumn suddenly sat up, facing the direction of the shopping centre, otherwise known as the Arndale.

"Autumn?" asked Katie, hesitantly, almost wishing the answer wasn't what she thought it was. "What do you sense?"

"Wizard Auras. Lots of them. They are all heading towards the shopping centre. They are all tainted as well, Death Eaters."

"Any resistance?" enquired Lily.

"None. The muggles will be massacred."

"Then we better act fast." Hissed Lily, before the five of them got up, seemingly in unison, before disappearing into the crowds of people walking the streets of Manchester. It wouldn't be like this for long. Soon, the sound of distress approached them, as people ran on the street, running away from the area the five were heading. Running for cover, the five of them transfigured their outfits into what the Raven's usually wore, before rushing out into now empty streets, approaching the place where the Death Eater's were.

As soon as they caught sight of the five, the Death Eater's stopped their actions of Muggle baiting, while watching there approach cautiously.

"Leave now! You have no business being here, aside from filling your sadistic pleasures. Go pleasure yourselves some other way which doesn't involve killing or maiming anyone." Ordered Katie, her wand raised, and getting into a dueling stance.

"But where would the fun in that be?" asked the leader, whose voice Lily recognized. Lucius Malfoy. Slippery fellow, of that she was certain, from the meetings she had heard from her link with the Dark Lord. Very politically minded as well. Might be best to leave him alive to ruin his reputation.

The first spell to be fired was by a Death Eater. A new recruit probably, and the spell missed its target (Carla) by a long shot. It was the start they wanted, in order to begin the battle. The five immediately sprung into action, working seamlessly with one another. Autumn moved to the back, concentrating on creating wards in order to prevent them from escaping and from damaging the buildings around them too much. She also created a ward which would shrink upon a spell touching it; her four fellows had an amulet on them which prevent the ward from getting to them as well.

Katie and Carla were using their elemental abilities, as well as rapid wand fire, in order to keep them at bay. Carla removed the water from the air, and Katie shot fire into it, causing the fire to spread quickly and cause far more damage. It also broke through the barrier slightly, and blew up the building behind the Death Eaters. That happened to be the shopping centre. **(1)**

Damien and Lily were working together, Lily conjuring objects so quickly that her wand was merely a blur, while Damien was banishing them towards the Death Eater's telekinetically, which couldn't be blocked using normal shields.

The five made quick work of the original fifteen Death Eater's, before they disappeared from the scene well before the authorities would appear. They weren't meant to do clean up. Of that she was certain.

* * *

"This is an embarrassment!" roared Minister Fudge, as he paced in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Cornelius, please-.."

"No Albus! These, Ravens!" he spat. "Must be brought under control! They are threatening my power, by beating the Death Eater's, they are making the Auror's look like mere Amateurs! Preposterous! This cannot happen!" shouted Cornelius.

"Cornelius." Said Albus sternly, causing the Minister to promptly shut up. "These Raven's, although the way they go about things is slightly unconventional, they do bring results. Right now, they are creating more of an impact than any of the Auror's are right now, as they are still training, due to the complacency brought on by the peace time we have had. But, you must understand, there intentions are good, although the means they go to are slightly unmoral, but there is nothing we can do to stop them. The best you can do as Minister of Magic is to try and keep control of the country, and cover up the mess that the Death Eater's caused." Cornelius Fudge nodded his head, before stepping into the floo and disappearing.

Albus Dumbledore lowered his head, and sighed loudly. Things were escalating quicker that what could have been predicted.

* * *

**(1): The Manchester** **Arndale (the shopping centre that Katie blew up), was actually bombed by the IRA a few years after this story was set in. (I think it was 1997). It was really loud, I live 20 minutes from Manchester** **City** **Centre, and it sounded like a garage door slamming really loudly. That was roughly about 10 miles away. The Arndale is now rebuilt, (I think they did us a favor, it's so prettiful now!), but yeh, I thought it was convenient, so the muggles in this story blame the blown up building on the IRA. **

**Right now at the end of this story, we are in Summer 1994. Which is the end of the 3rd year, and when the Quiddich World Cup should/is on. (I am undecided at the moment). **

**Read and Review! XD (Note, this chapter hasn't been checked over, as I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible!)**


End file.
